Rain
by lalina.r
Summary: "Karena hujan tak pernah paham, sesedih apa payung di musim kemarau," -Kim Taehyung. KookV! TaeKook!


RAIN

.

Jungkook x Taehyung

.

"Karena hujan tak pernah paham, sesedih apa payung di musim kemarau,"

.

.

.

"Tae!" Taehyung menoleh, mendapati Jimin berlari dari kejauhan, dengan sebelah lengannya mendekap tumpukan buku erat di dada.

"Apa?"

"Bisa tolong aku?", ujar Jimin sambil mendudukkan diri di sebelah Taehyung, untuk kemudian mengelap keringatnya yang terus mengucur, karena ia berlari dari lantai 4-kesini;lantai dasar.

Taehyung menghentikan kegiatan makannya sejenak, menatap Jimin dengan alis terangkat satu, "Tumben? Ada apa Jim?"

"Itu, bisa kau ke rumah Jungkook? Bawa buku ini ke sana. Aku tidak bisa mengantarnya, ada janji dengan Yoongi hyung hari ini.", Jimin tersenyum memohon, yang diiringi dengan cengiran bodoh namun menggemaskan miliknya- _menurut Taehyung_.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, lalu mengangguk menyetujui, mengingat arah rumah dia dan Jungkook memang searah, tak ada salahnya kan.

Jimin bersorak senang, memeluk Taehyung sekilas sebelum beranjak pergi; diiringi dengan lompatan kecil-terlampau bersemangat untuk kencan dengan kekasih gulanya.

Setelah melihat Jimin menghilang dibalik dinding kantin, pandangan Taehyung beralih menatap tumpukan buku yang ada di meja kantin, sekitar 4 buku kalau ia hitung. Bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum kecil, ia akan bertemu Jeon Jungkook. Namja yang berhasil mencuri hatinya sejak empat tahun yang lalu.

Tapi-

 _-tak pernah bisa memberikan hatinya kepada Taehyung._

.

 _I know that I don't own you;_

 _and perhaps, I never will,_

.

Taehyung melangkah ringan menuju rumah Jungkook, tinggal beberapa langkah lagi dan ia sampai.

 _Satu. Dua. Tiga. Empat. Tap. Tap. Tap._

Taehyung berdiri tepat di depan pagar rumah Jungkook-yang berwarna keemasan; bergeming selama beberapa detik. Sepasang netra coklatnya menatap sendu sepatu yang sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Sepatu dengan corak bunga pink mengelilingi pinggirannya.

 _Ah, rupanya ada kekasihnya._

Berdeham canggung, untuk kemudian membuka pagar dan melangkah masuk. Menepis rasa sesak yang perlahan menggerogoti dadanya.

Jemari panjangnya terulur naik, mengetuk beberapa kali sambil memanggilkan nama Jungkook.

"Jung-"

Klik. Pintu terbuka, menampakkan sosok tinggi yang begitu menawan- _juga yang sudah mengisi hatinya sejak lama._

"Ah, Tae- _hyung_. Ada apa?", tanya Jungkook sambil tersenyum kecil.

Taehyung adalah _sahabat sejak kecilnya, hyung kesayangannya, yang bahkan ia rela mati untuknya._

"Jimin menitipkan ini untukmu Kook,", kedua tangan Taehyung mengulurkan tumpukan buku yang ia dekap dalam dada sedari tadi.

Jungkook mengambilnya, tersenyum manis sekali; membuat rasa panas mulai merambat naik di kedua pipi Taehyung.

"Gomawo _hyu_ -"

"Sayang? Ada siapa?"

Dan rasa sesak itu kembali mendera, kala sosok ramping yang tingginya sebahu Jungkook itu muncul, dengan sepasang mata bulatnya, hidung yang mungil-namun mancung, juga bibir yang tipis. _Pantas saja Jungkook jatuh cinta padanya, eh?_

"Ah, Tae- _oppa_ , hallo.", sosok itu- _Eunha_ \- membungkuk sedikit sambil mengulas senyum kecil.

Taehyung balas tersenyum, "Ah, aku pulang dulu ya Kook, sudah sore.", dan Taehyung memilih untuk segera pergi dari sana. Setelah melihat lengan kiri Jungkook yang melingkar posesif di pinggang Eunha, membuat pandangannya mengabur, _buram; abu abu._

"Ya _hyung_ , hati-hati di jalan!"

.

 _so my anger when you're with her;_

 _I have no right to feel._

.

Taehyung mengangguk tanpa menoleh, memutuskan untuk terus berjalan lurus, melangkah sambil sesekali menendang kerikil kecil yang ada di jalanan.

 _"Aku harap aku bisa membencimu teramat sangat kook, sehingga melangkah tak terasa sesulit ini. Sehingga jatuh cinta tak perlu setakut ini."_

Dan sore itu, di bawah naungan langit senja- _yang setia menemani Taehyung berkeluh kesah._ Taehyung menangis, mengeluh pada sang langit, mengapa dari sekian banyaknya jutaan manusia di bumi ini, harus dia yang merasakan _onesided-love_ ; cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, harus dia yang merasakan _unrequited love_ ; cinta tak berbalas.

.

.

.

"-hyung! Taehyung!", Taehyung tersentak kaget, lamunannya buyar begitu saja saat bahunya diguncang hebat oleh seseorang.

Taehyung menengok, dan Park Jimin lah pelakunya. "Kenapa Jim?"

Jimin melotot; menatap Taehyung tidak percaya. "Apa katamu? Kenapa? Ya! Kim- _pabbo_ -Taehyung, aku sudah memanggilmu lebih dari 6 kali. Dan kau tanya kenapa?", desisnya berbahaya.

Taehyung mengerjap pelan, ah pantas saja, ia melamun sejak tadi. "Maaf, maaf. Ada apa Jim?"

Jimin menghela nafas berat, belakangan ini Taehyung semakin sering melamun, dan ia sangat tidak menyukainya. Setiap ditanya, selalu jawabannya _"Tidak apa-apa."_ jawaban klise yang Jimin yakin 100% Taehyung berbohong.

"Kau yang ada apa, _bodoh_. Kenapa jadi sering melamun?"

"Tidak apa-ap-"

"Sudah kedua puluh kalinya Kim Taehyung. Apa mungkin lebih? Ini kedua puluh kalinya kau berkata seperti itu. Sebenarnya apa sih yang ada di pikiran mu ini?", Jimin menatap tajam manik hazel Taehyung, mencoba untuk membuat sahabat kelewat keras kepalanya ini menjawab dengan jujur.

Taehyung terdiam sebentar, sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya dengan lirih, "Dia lagi Jim. Ini semua _selalu tentang nya_."

Jimin bergeming, _dia? Jungkook?,_ "Jeon Jungkook? _God_ , ini sudah tahun ke empat dan kau masih tidak bisa melupakannya?"

"Kau tau? _Aku terlalu lelah untuk kembali; terlalu lelah untuk melanjutkan dan tak ada tempat untuk berhenti. Seperti itulah mencintainya saat ini."_

Dan jemari Jimin terulur untuk menggenggam tangan Taehyung, menyalurkan sedikit kekuatannya. Jimin tau, ia sangat tau; _dengan jelas_ ; bahwa pemuda bodoh di sampingnya ini teramat-sangat mencintai Jeon Jungkook.

Yang nyatanya sudah memiliki kekasih sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Dan dari sana lah penderitaan Taehyung dimulai. Taehyung tak masalah; _sungguh_ ; jika Jungkook tak bisa membalas perasaannya.

Tapi tentu beda persoalan saat ia sudah mempunyai kekasih. Membuat hatinya berdenyut sakit setiap sepasang hazel miliknya menangkap pemandangan mereka- _Jungkook dan Eunha._

Taehyung kembali bersuara, _"Jungkook found what he was looking for, and I knew-_

 _-it wasn't me."_

Setelah suara pilu Taehyung menyapa pendengarannya, Jimin tau Taehyung benar-benar sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Maka itu kedua tangan Jimin terangkat, membawa tubuh sahabatnya dalam rengkuhan hangat miliknya. Mengusap punggung Taehyung yang bergetar menahan tangis. Taehyung-nya adalah sosok yang kuat,- _dulu; sebelum dua tahun yang lalu._

 _"And it never stops hurting, does it?"_ Jimin berbisik perlahan.

 _"What?",_ lirih Taehyung; suaranya bergetar.

 _"Giving Jungkook the best of you, and watching him choose someone else."_

Hati Taehyung tertohok hebat, _"True as fuck Ji-"_

 _"Hyung?"_

Dan tubuh Taehyung membeku. Begitu suara yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malam merangkak, terdengar mengalun detik ini juga menyapa pendengarannya. Taehyung dan Jimin terburu melepas pelukan mereka, menatap terkejut pada Jungkook yang berdiri dengan ekspresi yang sulit dibaca. _Apa Jungkook mendengar semuanya?_

"J-jungkook, ada apa ke-kemari?", Taehyung merutuk kesal dalam hati, bagaimana bisa ia berbicara begitu gugup di hadapan Jungkook.

"Ingin ke kafe sebentar _hyung_? Temani aku minum kopi mungkin?"

Dan Taehyung tak mengerti mengapa dirinya mengangguk menyetujui permintaan Jungkook dengan begitu mudah.

.

.

 _Like rain, I fell for you._

.

.

"Sudah berapa lama h _yung_?", tanya Jungkook setelah _barista_ perempuan tadi mengantar kopi mereka, sepasang netra hitamnya menatap intens pada Taehyung.

Taehyung bergeming sejenak, memilih untuk memperhatikan kedua kakinya yang entah mengapa menjadi lebih menarik saat ini; _ia tidak mau menatap Jungkook._

"4 tahun yang lalu.", dan jawaban singkat itu membuat Jungkook tertohok hebat, memejamkan matanya sebentar; _perasaan bersalah mulai merambati hatinya._

"Kenapa tak bilang?"

"Apa?", Taehyung mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Jungkook tepat di mata, "Mencintai mu? Dan merusak persahabatan yang sudah kita bangun Kook? Aku tidak sebodoh itu Jungkook."

"Kau bisa saja jujur hyung, aku tak akan beru-"

"Jungkook, kau bisa saja berkata seperti itu. Karena-", diam sejenak.

 _"Karena hujan tak pernah paham, sesedih apa payung di musim kemarau,"_

Taehyung tertawa pilu, "Karena kau, tidak pernah merasakan cinta tak berbalas, apa aku benar?"

Jemari Jungkook mengepal erat, menampakkan urat-urat nya yang menonjol; juga buku-buku jarinya yang memutih pucat. Hening melanda mereka setelah itu, dengan Taehyung yang menunggu jawaban, dan Jungkook yang enggan berbicara.

"Jungkook,", Taehyung membuka suara, _mengala_ _h; karena hingga akhir pun memang hanya Taehyung seorang yang berjuang._

Jungkook terdiam, masih enggan berbicara; namun matanya menyiratkan segalanya. _Rasa bersalah, sesak, rindu, sayang,_ semua melebur menjadi satu.

"Setelah ini, anggap pembicaraan ini tak pernah terjadi, ya? Bersikap lah seperti biasa mulai esok hari. Aku sebagai _hyung tersayangmu._ Dan kau sebagai _sosok yang kuncintai dalam diam,_ "

Taehyung menarik nafas panjang, "Kira-kira singkatnya begini, kau harus bahagia; meskipun tidak harus denganku. Namun kau juga harus mengerti, _aku benci kalimat ini._ "

Dan setelah itu Taehyung bangkit berdiri, untuk kemudian mengusak lembut rambut coklat milik Jungkook; _dengan hangat; penuh sayang_. Lalu pergi, meninggalkan Jeon Jungkook dalam kesendiriannya; memerangkapnya dalam pengapnya kesepian.

Jungkook berbisik untuk yang terakhir kali, sebelum suaranya tenggelam dalam derasnya guyuran hujan yang baru saja turun, "Aku paham hyung. _Karena pada awalnya, kita berdua adalah payung di musim kemarau. Sebelum aku pergi; menyerah; dan kembali pada dinginnya musim hujan."_

.

.

Butiran air itu kian membanyak seiring waktu, disertai kilat, juga suara guntur yang menggelegar; membuat Taehyung mau tak mau duduk seorang diri di kantin kampus. Menunggu hingga hujan reda agar ia bisa pulang kerumahnya. Jimin sudah pulang dua jam yang lalu, jam kuliahnya hari ini memang lebih sedikit dari Taehyung, dan akhirnya disinilah Taehyung; duduk sendirian sambil sesekali memainkan handphone.

Sebenarnya kantin tidak benar-benar sepi. Ada beberapa orang yang bernasib sama sepertinya, dan juga-untuk pertama kalinya Taehyung benci berada disini.

Karena di pojok sana, di bangku yang cukup jauh dari tempat Taehyung berada, ia melihat Jungkook, duduk bersisian dengan Eunha yang menyender manja di bahu lebarnya. Taehyung menatap nanar.

Disana, Taehyung melihat Jungkook tersenyum lebar menatap Eunha, dan Taehyung berbisik lirih, begitu pelan hingga hanya dia yang dapat mendengarnya,

 _"Di sudut senyumnya; aku pernah menemukan pulang, tempat yang hari ini sengaja aku makamkan bersama genangan luka."_

Dan begitu Jungkook mendekatkan wajahnya pada Eunha, untuk kemudian mengecup lembut bibirnya, _lama; lama sekali._ Taehyung tau, ia tak lagi memiliki alasan untuk tetap disini. Maka itu Taehyung bangkit berdiri, berlari melewati lorong kampus, untuk kemudian menerobos hujan dengan air mata yang mengalir sama derasnya di kedua pipinya.

Taehyung melangkah terseok-seok, derasnya hujan tak lagi menjadi penghalang baginya untuk berjalan perlahan.

Dan pada akhirnya disinilah ia sekarang, duduk di bangku tua panjang yang berada di tengah taman. Menjerit pilu pada langit yang sekarang gelap- _kusam_ , berharap jika ia duduk di tengah-tengah hujan deras yang mengguyur, mungkin ia dapat tenggelam; tenggelam di dalam hal apapun; _selain perasaannya untuk Jungkook._ Ia lelah; sungguh. 4 tahun, dan memang sudah seharusnya ia mengakhirinya, bukan?

"Jeon Jungkook,", Taehyung terisak pelan.

"Hari ini, aku memutuskan; untuk berhenti menjadi hujan; yang terus terjatuh untukmu,", tubuhnya mengigil hebat.

"Aku memutuskan; untuk berhenti menjadi matahari; yang rela mati setiap malam hanya untuk bulannya- _JeonJungkook_ ,"

"Dan aku memutuskan; untuk berhenti mencintaimu; mulai detik ini jug-"

 _"Hyung!"_

Taehyung menoleh terkejut ke belakang, mendapatkan Jungkook yang basah kuyup berdiri tepat di belakangnya, menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon juga penuh luka.

"Kumohon _hyung_ ,", ia melangkah mendekat.

"Jangan pernah berhenti mencintaiku," Jungkook berlutut di hadapan Taehyung.

"Jangan pernah berhenti menjadi hujan, juga matahari untukku," tangan panjangnya meraih jemari Taehyung, mengenggamnya seerat mungkin.

"Karena disini, aku; Jeon Jungkook; mencintaimu; Kim Taehyung."

Kedua bola mata Taehyung membola kaget, _Jeon Jungkook, mencintai Kim Taehyung?_

Tersentak, dengan segera Taehyung menepis tangan Jungkook, menatapnya dengan tatapan terluka.

"Jangan mempermainkanku Kook. Kebohongan apalagi ini?! Kau- sudah mempunyai Eunha,"

Taehyung menangis, meraung hebat, air matanya turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya, berusaha menyaingi derasnya hujan yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Jungkook menggeleng dengan dadanya yang sesak; kembali membawa jemari Taehyung dalam genggaman eratnya, "Tidak hyung, dengarkan aku sebentar, oke?"

Taehyung terdiam, dari matanya masih mengalir butiran air mata.

"Sedari dulu-aku tak pernah mencintai Eunha, _hyung_. Tak pernah," jeda sejenak,

"Karena di hatiku, sudah diisi dengan sosok lain yang begitu aku puja sedari dulu. Kau Kim Taehyung, kau lah sosok itu. Aku mencintaimu sedari kita duduk di bangku sekolah menengah pertama _hyung_. Hingga hari ini, aku masih mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku."

Dan tangisan Taehyung berhenti, tergantikan dengan tatapan ragunya menusuk Jungkook tajam.

 _Apa ini? Takdir mempermainkannya? Belum puaskah melihat ia tersiksa selama ini?_

Jungkook melanjutkan, "3 tahun yang lalu, saat Bogum hyung menyatakan perasaannya padamu, disitulah aku menyerah. Yang aku pikirkan, hanyalah aku yang tak kan sanggup menggapaimu Tae- _hyung_.", bibir pucat Jungkook bergetar kedinginan, sepasang netra hitamnya yang menatap Taehyung mulai sayu.

"Aku tau aku bodoh, pengecut, bajingan, apapun itu; aku dengan mudahnya menyerah. Hanya karena kau yang sangat dekat dengan Bogum Hyung, membuat semua harapan ku runtuh; _hancur_. Dan mulai saat itu, aku berniat melupakan mu hyung, dengan mencari penggantimu. Eunha datang setahun kemudian, dan ia menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Kupikir, tak ada salahnya menerima Eunha, mungkin itu dapat membantu ku melupakanmu."

Jungkook bangkit, untuk kemudian duduk di sebelah Taehyung, menarik tubuh Taehyung kedalam pelukannya. Hujan mulai mereda, hanya gerimis kecil yang menaungi mereka berdua sekarang.

"Namun semuanya salah Tae- _hyung_ , sudah dua tahun berlalu, dan sosok mu masih menguasai seluruh ruang hatiku Tae- _hyung_. Hingga hari itu, aku mendengar semua keluh kesahmu pada Jimin. Dan dari situ aku meyakinkan diri, untuk kembali mengejarmu."

"Jungkook... Kau-yakin? Ba-bagaimana dengan Eunha? Apa dia baik-baik saja?", Taehyung mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jungkook, menyusupkan kepalanya dengan nyaman dalam ceruk leher Jungkook.

"Aku mengakhiri hubungan kami tadi _hyung_ , dan ciuman itu-yang kau lihat tadi, adalah ciuman terakhir untuknya. Dia yang meminta, sebagai perpisahan."

 _"So, would you be mine, Kim Taehyung?"_

Dan Taehyung tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini, tak pernah merasa dicintai sebegini hebatnya, semua bebannya seolah terangkat. Menguap seiring hujan yang perlahan berhenti, tergantikan indahnya lengkungan ilusi yang cantik-pelangi. Taehyung mengangguk cepat-membalas pertanyaan Jungkook.

Jungkook tersenyum lebar, rasa hangat perlahan menjalar di dalam dadanya, berbanding terbalik dengan dinginnya udara di luar.

Tangan kirinya ia bawa untuk menarik tengkuk Taehyung mendekat, untuk kemudian mengecup bibirnya dalam ciuman panjang yang memabukkan; _tanpa nafsu._

 _"Aku berjanji Kim Taehyung. Aku akan mencintaimu sesederhana kata yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada; mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hatiku; tanpa jeda."_

Kim Taehyung mengangguk terharu, ia bahagia; sungguh,

 _"Dan aku akan mencintaimu sebesar matahari mencintai bumi, sebesar serigala mencintai sang bulan, Jeon Jungkook; tak terbatas."_

 _Fin._


End file.
